1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to skates such as in-line skates and the like. More particularly, this invention pertains to such a skate which may accommodate a variety of shoe sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the sport of in-line skating has enjoyed a tremendous growth in popularity. In addition to being enjoyable exercise for adults, children have participated in in-line skating.
High quality in-line skates can be expensive. The expense is particularly frustrating for parents of young children. As the children grow, their foot sizes expand necessitating frequent replacement of footwear of any type including recreational footwear such as in-line skates.
In the past, in-line skate manufacturers have accommodated growth in foot size by having an oversized molded boot containing a replaceable liner. Liners of various wall thicknesses could be provided such that the liners could be replaced to accommodate different foot sizes. Alternatively, various techniques have been provided for permitting the boot of the skate to adjust to accommodate growth in foot size. However, such techniques have commonly been lacking in providing for a construction which is secure after adjustment and without impairing performance of the skate.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an adjustable fit in-line skate is provided having a rigid frame with a plurality of in-line skate wheels secured to the frame. A boot is secured to the frame with the boot having a toe portion and a heel portion. The heel portion includes a sole and the heel portion is fixed to the frame. The toe portion has a base and is fastened to the heel portion by means which releasably secure each of the base and the sole to at least a portion of the frame. The toe portion is slidable relative to the heel portion along a line of travel which is generally parallel to the longitudinal dimension of the skate. The toe portion may be fixed at any one of a plurality of fixed positions along the line of travel.